playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/My top 15 characters for SSB4
Like all the other similar blogs, this is a personal wishlist, but I ain't going to make it too weird (for example putting in Ratchet & Clank, because they have no chance in getting in). So it will be realistic. Mewtwo is not on this list because 1, everyone wants him and 2, he is from melee and 3, it is likely that he will be included. Oh and there are 11 characters on the list xD. I'll maybe update the reasons why I want them later. It's late, there may be mistakes in it etc. 15: Bandana Dee Yes, this may be one of my weirdest choices. But I really want to see him in the game. Bandana Dee has been a recurring character in the Kirby games, and even appeared as a playable one in Return to Dreamland. A Waddle Dee is the most common enemy, with the most different types. In Return to Dreamland he uses his Spear, but he can also use, like many Dee's the Parasol, which does have some cool attacks. And along with Hammer (Dedede) and Sword (Meta Knight), Spear and Parasol are kinda the main abilities of Kirby. I have seen that Magolor has been requested much to be a fourth Kirby character. But for me he just is too similar to Meta Knight. Not particulary moveset wise but role wise. Bandana Dee on the other hand is just the henchman of Dedede who on first sight doesn't have any abilities whatsoever, but still makes up for a cool character to play as. 14: Mii Many people complain about Mii. In some ways they are right, however Mii could still be an awesome character. Mii has starred in mainly the Wii Sports games, Wii Music, Wii Play and Pilotwings. And not to forget Mario Kart, where you can play as your Mii. Like in Mario Kart, Mii would just have a standard speed, acceleration etc. in SSB4 that would be weight, power etc. So it is not like you make a character who is tiny and fat that it can be the ultimate character. Maybe they can even make it possible that you only can create a Mii inside of the game, and not use a Mii you already have saved on the Wii U. And by removing height and weight things you can't make your hitbox smaller. Of course you can dress your Mii up as a character looking like Goku or something. But that wouldn't make his moveset different. He still would use the baseball bat for his neutral special (for example). It's not like people are going to only play as a Mii because your can dress it up. Sixth Mario Character If they were to add a sixth Mario character, which I doubt, there would be three possible options for me. They are lined up as how I want them to be in. Unlike the DK rep, these three will be in one thing, the reason is mainly because Rosalina is in and I doubt a sixth one is coming. 13: Toad Of course I can't leave out this guy. Toad has become much more popular in the recent games. He has been appearing as a playable character in most games, and even has his own special things. Toad is one of the original four playable characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach & Toad). Although Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad have been playables recently, the regular Toad should be used in the game I guess. Although Blue Toad could be possible too, because originally he appeared as Blue Toad in Super Mario Bros. 2. His moveset would be easy to make. I like his custom moveset I made for him very much. His neutral special would be the Toad Spore and has the same effect as Peach's neutral special. Only his is chargeble and comes out from both sides of his head. Side special Mushroom Dash, which refers to the Mario Kart series. He just holds up a Mushroom that charges to a double to triple to Golden Mushroom and sends him forwards. Down would be vegetable pluck which would be one big veggie with which he can run fast and up would be the propeller suit. A quick and small fighter. He would be a nice addition to the roster, however he is outshined by other Mario character like Bowser Junior, and Rosalina & Luma. 12: Fawful Fawful, yet another villain character. I have been a huge fan of the Mario and Luigi series. The only one I haven't played is Luigi's Dream Team, simply because I don't own a 3DS. And although Fawful doesn't appear in all games as the main villain, he did for the first and thrid game, and made a cameo in the second game. I'm surprised that there is so little things of these series included in the Smash games. However Fawful is a genius, and can't fight for himself. He uses his Vaccuum Helmet to get around, and actually would be floating all the time. He has many inventions to aid him in battle for example his laser beam. He is one of the few characters to use guns, or technology in general. This is why it would make him an unique character. His Final Smash also should be obvious, which would be his dark form from Bowser's Inside Story, however his final form from Superstar Saga could be a good one too. He just is a different character that would be fun to see in the game. 11: Bowser Junior This little guy has been appearing, since Super Mario Sunshine, in almost every adventure game of Mario. Yes we have the Koopalings now, but even though with the Koopalings present, we still get to see Bowser Junior as the secondary antagonist of most games. He is fought multiple times in the games, and plays more important roles. Just look at New Super Mario Bros. on DS he was almost the primary antagonist, and on the Wii and onwards he really was the secondary. In Sunshine he was the main antagonist, and in the Galaxy series he also is secondary. He just is really important in the Mario universe. His moveset also wouldn't be like Bowser's. Junior already has displayed that he fights a lot different than his daddy. He can use his paintbrush for his main attacks. Yes his brush is outdated, but this would be a good time to bring it back. To admit, the paintbrush wasn't really necessary for the other games. He can use the Koopa Clown Car, throw Koopa Shells, fire Bullet Bills from a blaster and more. His Final Smash could be an airship as they is the place where you fight him most of the time. 10: Cranky Kong Cranky Kong never interested me that much, as he just was a supporting character. However since his last appearance in Tropical Freeze, it got me interested how well he would fit into the roster. First I prefer him over Dixie Kong simply because Dixie is another young Kong. She is cool and all, but Cranky is cooler and more interesting. And we never had an old character in the roster. Since he also is the original Donkey Kong, he could have some moves based off his time as the original Donkey Kong. He may pull out a barrel out of nowhere, and carry it on his back while trying not to get an hernia. Also he has his cane to attack with, and the special ability to keep jumping on it. Also he has his denture popgun, which is easy to make different than Diddy's peanut popgun. And, like the Wii Fit Trainer and Doc Louis, he could say things during the fight, mostly complaining or saying memorable quotes. Fifth Zelda Character Yes. I decided to put in a Legend of Zelda character. I'm still not sure which on of these two would be best to put in. Both are good choices since one is a villain and the other one is a female. But I will say, Ghirahim is prefered, but I wouldn't mind if Impa is in too. 9: Impa Impa is a good choice. She has been a recurring character in the series, though her Skyward Sword design would be the best to use. Like some said before she would be Zelda and Sheik in one character with some aspects of other sword users like Marth, Ike etc. The only thing that bothers me is that we already have Sheik, and Ghirahim would be more unique to the roster. I don't see the makers removing Sheik, because that would take away an unique character. I do want to see Impa as an alternate costume for Sheik. While Zelda has her Skyward Sword outfit as her alternate costume. 8: Ghirahim I like Ghirahim very much, he has potential for an unique moveset, and he also was an awesome character in Skyward Sword. However he only appeared in that game... I preferably want him. Unlike other one-time villains, he was of much more significance, the only other one being Skull Kid, who is now an Assist Trophy. And he is still being talked about. Also his moveset is different than most characters. Like Impa he uses both magic and swords, but he uses it on a much different way than her. He can do shadow slashes, parry with his hand, summon daggers/kunai's, teleport and launch fire rings. A nice unique technique could be that one move just summons the daggers and they can be used at any time (unless someone hits them which destorys them). For example he could use them while parrying, or holding someone. I just think he is more unique, and although he has appeared in one game, would be the best to add as a new playable character. 7: Lucina For the new or extra Fire Emblem character I would like to see a female sword user. I know that Chrom is the main protagonist of the game, however Lucina interests me much more than Chrom. I don't think we need two blue haired princes again. Instead just let Lucina, an agile swordwoman, take the job. She might look a lot like Marth, but she fights a lot different than him. Marth himself already is a more agile fighter than Ike, but while Marth then would be between Ike/Chrom and Lucina in terms of speed, weight etc. As a time traveler and alternate indentity as Marth she could be so very interesting (even though there is no story mode >:/ ). Her sword use would differ so much than that of Marth, Ike and Chrom. As two of them are more brutal swordsmen, Lucina would be a nice addition. Preferably I would like Marth, Lucina and Chrom in the game with Chrom replacing Ike, or else keep Ike and add Lucina. Plus she is another female character for in the game. And we keep getting new female characters which is a good thing. 6: Palutena Well, we kinda know she already is in the roster. Or someone must have been spending way too much time on making that screenshot. She could represent the other weapons, and just her own personal powers, of Kid Icarus Uprising. She has been the secondary main character in Uprising, and even already is introduced in Brawl. She could take on a better version of Pit's Final Smash, so he can get a better one, and just the many posibilities of abilities and weapons that she can use are great. I also wouldn't mind Medusa being in, not Hades because this was only his first appearance and I am not that interested in him. But Medusa would have been interesting too, yet Palutena is way more important. From what I have seen, no one is against the inclusion of Palutena in the roster. And it seems like she is pretty much confirmed to be in already. 5: Shulk To be honest I don't know anything about Xenoblade. I just heard it was a pretty neat game, going really into the story and having a gameplay similar to how Square Enix usually does it. I don't know if their swords have any special powers. But I still think that Shulk should be included because he is very recent and he just looks like another cool sword user to play as. It also would make his game more appealing to the audience. Becuase I don't know anyone who has ever played Xenoblade, and so can't ask them how Shulk would fit into the game. But for a new single character to represent his game, he would be the best choice, next to the person who I have listed as number 3 on this list. 4: King K. Rool As much as I love the idea of having Cranky in the game, I still perfer King K. Rool to be in the game. Next to Bowser he is the most recurring character in the Mario universe, and also one of the most well-known. The only thing holding me back is because of his exclusion in the latest few games. Like I heard they are might be just testing out how some new enemies would work for the DKC series, but that they certainly haven't forgotten about K. Rool. We just have to wait for his glorious return as a villain. He fights very unique. We have seen that the boss fights against him are different in each game. We have his crown toss, his canonballs out the blunderbuss, his helicopter already prepared for his special attacks. And of course like K. Rool all his moves would be spelled with a "K" just for the fun of it. And it would be yet another villain who would join the roster. 3: Isaac I have been wanting him since I discovered the Golden Sun games. Isaac, and the Golden Sun series, are very awesome. In the game he uses Psyenergy, which is a special kind of magic you're born with. Isaac has the Venus type of it. There are soooooo many Psyenergy availible for him that a moveset easily can be made. His move would of course be his neutral special. And then we also have all the summons in the game, of which he may can use the strongest Venus summon as his Final Smash. Isaac is a character who you can make as unique as you want. I made a moveset for him (not complete, just special attacks and FS) and I would just love for him to be in. He also has three games, of which one is "recent". And like I said with Shulk, he is the best choice to add as a standalone representive for a game. 2: Ridley Similar to Isaac, I wanted Ridley to be in for a very long time now. People complain about him that he is way too big to be in the game. But I honestly think that they could pull that off easily by decreasing his size to slightly taller than Bowser. He appeared in verious sized throughout the Metroid games. Other M just happened to be a very big one, but he sometimes also just has been about as tall as Samus. Also every time Ridley is killed by Samus he reincarnates into a new Ridley. And there is a theory that his size can differ every time. Maybe depending on how long he is alive in this live, or just something that is random in each life. And it seems that stage hazard, and bg things can be replaced when the character itself is in screen... and that is on 3DS so a hazard replacement should be able to be accomplished on Wii U (since the stage isn't on the 3DS version). And why would they keep a hazard a secret. Maybe he isn't even the hazard and this was just a hint that he might appear in the game. And we really need another Metroid rep, as unlike other games that have been there since the start like Earthbound and F-Zero don't have any recent games coming out while Metroid is still going on. Ridley has appeared in most, if not all Metroid games. We have some bounty hunters, a soldier and dark samus. But they all would be very similar to Samus, and Ridley is unique as possible. 1: Black Mage Black Mage is my only wish for another third party character. Square Enix and Nintendo are really close to each other. Final Fantasy and Mario games have crossed over a few times already. Super Mario RPG, Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix are those ones. But Square just really has been close to Nintendo. The Dragon Quest series are still on Nintendo so they can still be close, as Final Fantasy games just don't work on Nintendo consoles. Although current games appear on PlayStation (and Xbox -,-) the originals and the ones that made Final Fantasy as popoular as it is now were on the (S)NES. If another company were to get a third party character. Square Enix deserves it, and Black Mage would be the best choice. Black Mage has been a fan-favorite job, and also is very popular. There is many black magic spells to use for his moveset. But I can't imagine a better moveset than the ones they gave him in Super Smash Flash 2. Other jobs of Final Fantasy are also cool, but Black Mage just has been so popular, also because of his appearance. They also made a special design for Black Mage when he appears in Mario crossovers, like seen in the picture. If you want to see an example of how he can play: look here Category:Blog posts